Take off Your Pants and Jacket
Take off Your Pants and Jacket is an upcoming comedy film written and directed by Jackson Kelley, based on the blink-182 album of the same name, and it also chronicles some of Kelley's times and experiences throughout high school seen by him and others. It is the twelfth film in the Concept Album Cinematic Universe. The film is in the style of Love, Actually, with several storylines interwined into one story. The story starts a week before a new school year and ends at the end of the year. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Trevor Hoppus, a sophomore in high school who triggers all the events in the film by getting a girlfriend. **Kelley also plays Cameron Hoppus, Trevor's lonely older brother who suffers an identity crisis after a breakup with his girlfriend. *Luke Prinz as Principal Skiba, the school principal bitter about an incident in his youth. John Poturalski has been cast as a random senior who Trevor encounters twice. Plot The story is presented with several stories that interwine with each other for one ending. Trevor and Samantha Trevor Hoppus (Jackson Kelley) is a soon to be sophomore in high school, who always feels rejected. Walking into school a few weeks after the start of the year, Trevor bumps into Samantha, a new student, who moved in from Oregon. Trevor is immediately smitten with her. His best friend Dylan Reynolds gives him advice, and they go on a date. With all that's going on, Trevor spends more time with Samantha, staying out of the house, unaware of all that is going on. After Cameron's death, Trevor breaks up with Samantha and joins a group of punks. Cameron Cameron's arc begins when after Trevor and Dylan come home from a day at the pool, where he and his girlfriend Josie are making out on the couch, until Josie accidentally reveals that she is cheating on him. A furious Cameron breaks up with her, and eventually finds his way eating cookie dough while crying. When school starts, Cameron gets news of the Homecoming dance, and asks several girls, before getting rejected by all of them. After all his hardships, including failing grades, constant rejections, and jealousy of Trevor, Cameron takes his car to Enema Mountain. Trevor and Samantha follow, but are too late, as Cameron drops off the cliff, dying. Dylan and Ashley Dylan, Trevor's best friend, is an avid punk rock fan, and decides to go to a blink-182 show. Once there, he meets Ashley, who also goes to the same high school. Once Dylan brings her over to meet his parents, they disapprove due to her failing grades and foul language. However, Dylan gets her number at school, and they call each other in secret, and visit each other when their parents aren't home. After Cameron's death, Dylan breaks up with Ashley, and admits his parents were right when she doesn't care. Trevor's parents Trevor's parents keep trying and failing to connect with each other over Cameron's failing grades and Trevor's struggles throughout his adolescence. They see several marriage counselors, but the strategies never work. Eventually, they reach the agreement of a divorce. After seeing what has happened to both of their sons, Trevor's mother blames all the trouble on his father, and orders him out of the house. Ending After everything, Trevor makes up with Samantha, Trevor's mother apologizes to his father about her actions, and Dylan reconciles with Ashley. Trevor realizes that love is not all cracked up to be, and pays respect to Cameron. Production Inspired by anthology films like Love Actually and Terror Tales, Jackson Kelley decided to make his own based on his own high school experiences, with four storylines connecting with each other. Kelley said the characters of Trevor and Cameron were based on himself, adding, "Trevor is the kind of guy who I wish I could be, and Cameron is who I actually was.".He added the characters were based on traits he found in high school, with Trevor representing newfound love, Cameron representing heartache, Dylan representing rebellion, and Trevor's parents representing a failed love. The script is full of blink-182 references, such as names of the band members taken for some of the characters and the school they go to, lyrics are heard in the dialogue, and an instance where Principal Skiba tells a story of a girl who drenched him with a hose, similar to Jerry Finn, who produced the Untitled Album. Soundtrack The soundtrack is the entire album of Take Off Your Pants and Jacket.